Mistletoe Problems
by Latias Eevee
Summary: Yuri/Wolfram - a short one-shot...Yuri's mother sends gifts for Christmas and Shinou and Murata find some Mistletoe amongst them...


Latias: I was watching some Christmas movies and felt inspired…

Latias: I was watching some Christmas movies and felt inspired… (when I first started this around Christmas time ;; …)

Dark Latias: mistletoe is evil smirks

Florence: …poor……everyone…except for Shinou and Murata…

Crystal: **Disclaimer:** don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

**Warning:** Shinou and Murata are crazy

Latias: I know I should be working on my other fics…but right now, it's like BLAH, and I can't concentrate on them…

YWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYW

It was just another day in Shin-Makoku…

"Yuri! Get back here, you wimp!"

With Wolfram yelling at Yuri for the seventh time that day.

"Don't call me a wimp!"

And Yuri is running and trying to avoid Wolfram for so many times that day he didn't care to keep count any longer. After a while, Yuri finds a place to hide from Wolfram, for the moment at least.

"Jeez," he pants, "I tell Wolfram I won't tell him what's in those packages Mom sent with me and he goes berserk…Well, I guess it didn't really help that I had entrusted them to Ulrike…" he mutters at the end. 'Why did Mom have to send those gifts anyways?' he thought irritably, 'I don't think the people of Shin-Makoku celebrate Christmas…I just hope Murata didn't notice the box labeled "Mistletoe" like I did before they pushed me in the bathtub...'

ERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER

Meanwhile, at Shinou Temple…

Murata sneezes lightly as he shifts through the packages Mrs. Shibuya had sent with her son.

"Someone must be talking about me…ah! Here it is!" he triumphantly lifted out some boxes labeled "Mistletoe" and "Santa Suits".

"Geika (1), I really don't think you should be going through those boxes…Yuri Heika said not to let anyone open them," Ulrike said worryingly.

"Don't worry, Ulrike, it's not one of the presents, it's a type decoration for the holiday, Christmas, that's being celebrated on Earth," Murata smirks, "Though I don't think Shibuya will be happy when he finds out that Mama-san packed mistletoe with the gifts and sees it hanging from the ceiling…"

"Oh?" Shinou appeared and leaned in close to Murata, "You seem to have devious idea in mind with this 'mistletoe'. Is there some Earth tradition related to it that Yuri doesn't like?"

"You got that right," Murata smiles broadly, taking a piece of mistletoe out of a box and dangling it, "Two people who walk under this little plant have to kiss each other."

Shinou took another piece of mistletoe out and smiled wickedly, "A devious plan indeed,"

YKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYK

After some time…

"Heika!" Günter called out desperately, dashing around the castle and just barely missing Yuri's hiding spot. When Günter had completely passed, Yuri heaved a sigh of relief.

"Here you are, Heika," Conrad spoke from behind Yuri, making the boy jump and yelp in surprise, "So this is where you've been hiding."

"Ah, C-Conrad, you startled me. And call me Yuri, not Heika," Yuri corrected him.

Conrad smiled, "Yes, Heika."

"Heika, there you are! I was so worried!" Günter rushed back, apparently he had heard Yuri, with Wolfram following not to far behind.

"Yuri, you cheating wimp, why have you been hiding and avoiding my questions!" Wolfram steamed, "I simply ask you why you brought those packages and what was in them, you avoid my question and give them to Ulrike—"

"Wolfram, calm down," Conrad tried to calm the younger demon, "Heika did say that he was just entrusting the packages to her until some things were sorted out. Shinou's Temple is one of the safest places to keep things."

Wolfram looked at Yuri firmly, "What sort of things need 'sorting out'?"

Yuri sighed and started walking down the hall, "Recently my family celebrated a holiday called Christmas on Earth. When I told my mother that Shin-Makoku doesn't celebrate Christmas, she decided that we should send gifts and some decorations…She was very thorough about it, almost everyone that I've mentioned to her by name has a gift. Mom made extra sure that you three, Gwendal, Greta, and Lady Celi got something from me."

"Gifts and decorations?" Günter asked, "What kind of holiday is this 'Christmas'?"

"If I remember correctly," said Conrad, "Christmas is a holiday in which friends and family get together and exchange gifts."

Wolfram had an understanding look in his eyes, "So the 'sorting out' is making sure that all of the people who are receiving gifts are present so everyone can open them together. It sounds like a great holiday that brings people together. We should find out more and establish an official date."

Yuri laughed nervously and muttered, "Though there are some traditions that most other people except for my mother forget or ignore that I could do without…"

"By that, what do you mean Heika?" Günter asked, "By the way, earlier I saw Geika and Shinou Heika wandering around the castle in red and white suits, hanging some unknown plants on the ceiling in the hallways. They really seemed to be enjoying themselves. Are these suits and plants also a part of 'Christmas'?"

"W-well…" Yuri stammered trying to think of the best way to explain.

"Oi! Shibuya!"

Yuri suddenly had mistletoe in his face. Yuri quickly backed out of rang of the offensive plant that Murata, who was dressed in a Santa Claus outfit and sitting on a ladder, had tied to a pole and was swinging about.

"Shibuya," Murata pouted, "You're supposed to stand underneath the mistletoe."

"I wouldn't stand under it if you paid me," Yuri growled back, shuffling even further away as the mistletoe passed dangerously close to him and Günter, "And if you're going to go on about me standing under it, you shouldn't be swinging it around like that!"

"Um, Yuri…" Wolfram touched Yuri's shoulder and Yuri noticed that Wolfram was looking up and his eyes were following something.

"Oh, Yuri Heika," Shinou's singsong voice came from behind him, "Looks like you and Wolfram are it."

Yuri's face paled as he noticed that Shinou, dressed in a Santa suit as well, also had a pole like Murata's and was bouncing the mistletoe just above his and Wolfram's heads.

"Don't let them get away," Murata laughed, "Until they do what they're supposed to if one's caught under the mistletoe. Since Wolfram doesn't know the tradition, that means Yuri has to do it."

Yuri looked around franticly for a way to escape. He had no luck, however, everyone had surrounded him and Wolfram, and he knew that none of them would let him through.

"Well, wimp," Wolfram huffed, putting his hands on his hips, "We haven't got all day."

Wolfram was quite confused when Murata and Shinou started snickering and Yuri blushed when he made that statement. Yuri ran things through his mind to see if he could find a way to talk things out, no luck there, either. When Yuri was about to give up, for whatever reason, he remembered how when his mother caught him under the mistletoe when he was younger, she would scoop him up and kiss him on the cheek. It was his best shot at the moment since they didn't specify how he was supposed to do it. Yuri gathered up his courage and kissed Wolfram on the cheek. Conrad and Günter made no move to stop Yuri as he dashed off as they were quite surprised, Conrad grinned and Günter fainted. Murata and Shinou couldn't stop laughing.

"Figures Shibuya would take the easy way," Murata wiped away some tears from laughing so hard, "That look on his face was priceless!"

All the while, Wolfram had stayed rooted to the spot staring in the direction Yuri ran with a soft look on his face and his hand gently touching where Yuri had kissed him. When he heard Murata's comment, Wolfram snapped back in to reality with an angry expression on his face.

"You…you took advantage of a tradition to make fun of my fiancé?!"

Shinou and Murata had enough sense to run from the angry blond as soon as they saw his expression, they only saw the fireballs when they missed the two. Wolfram would thank them later, but not until he made sure that they understood that they're not to do such a thing again, not that he wouldn't mind if there were other similar traditions…

-End-

ENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENEN

(1) Geika and Heika - Your Eminence, Your Majesty: what they are referred to in Japanese, not only are they shorter, I didn't feel like constantly misspelling Murata's title (only spelled right because of spell check and for whatever reason, didn't want to use the Fansub version of Geika, Your Holiness)

Latias: kinda short, but done in a hurry…

?/?/08 to 5/22/08


End file.
